


Change

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: Written for the VinList Day Five 2nd 1 Hr. Fic Challenge:  ChangeJust some rambling about what might have happened after the events inLady Killers.





	Change

It hadn’t taken Buck long, once he’d seen Kate on her way, to head back down the street. 

Quick steps made short work of the distance between himself and the young couple, but as he approached the wheelchair, he slowed his pace, for once, uncertain as to his welcome.

While he didn’t think JD – or Casey - blamed him for the events that had led to the young man being shot by the youngest of the two women bounty hunters, he couldn’t help but blame himself.

He’d been blinded by the fact that they were female. And as usual, his thoughts had been centered on getting to know them in a much more intimate way. That was the truth of it. 

_…two such lovely young ladies as yourself._  
…I'll let you know.  
…that would real pretty on you.  
…I suspect there's something nice and warm 'neath it all. 

A truth that had come back to haunt him.

And while his own words had condemned him in a very personal way, revealing the depth of his character, they had condemned JD as well, to confusion, fear, and agony.

Chris had tried to warn him, not pulling any punches, with his, “Buck, just 'cause they're women, that don't mean you can trust 'em.”

And he’d been right.

Buck sighed. Sometimes it was all he wanted to do, to look, touch, listen, and above all, make them happy.

But this time, his disregard for what was right in front of him, had nearly caused the death of a young man, one who looked up to him, as a brother, and at times, a father figure as well.

And he’d failed him. Taught him that a woman was everything good that warms the soul.

And left him alone with a woman whose soul had been twisted beyond recognition. 

He sighed again, swallowing hard at yet another reminder that he’d nearly lost a good friend.

“Hey, Buck, are you coming?”

Buck looked up to see that Casey had brought the wheelchair to a halt, and both she and JD were expectantly looking at him.

“We could use some help,” Casey added, giggling as she pointed toward the stairs that led to Nathan’s clinic. 

Buck nodded, quickly joining them. JD slowly got to his feet, and then as Casey wrapped her arm around JD’s waist from one side, and Buck did the same from the other, he came to a conclusion.

He had some changing to do. As Kate had reminded him, women were human, too, good and bad, and everything in between. Some were trustworthy, and some were not.

Oh, he’d still enjoy them, he wasn’t about to give that up. And figuring out how to make them happy, that was something he could do for the rest of his life.

But there was more to a woman than a shapely form, and as for trust… Maybe that was something that had to be earned.


End file.
